I HATE you for this, for being gay!
by nelmari
Summary: Ron tells his friends that he is gay, when hermione couldnt accept it she and everyone else wondered why. look what happens when Ron finds out! not slash but i mention gayness that's all.


Disclaimer: I don't own them. Just my plot. It belongs to JKR

A/N: this is something that actually happened to me in a way. The characters are some of my friends but I can't say whom. I just had to tell this so that I can get some perspective of the situation if it happened somewhere else. So here goes.

Chapter 1 or Part 1

"I have something to tell you that I think you need to know" Ron Weasley whispered to his friends.

It was lunchtime and he; Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny were sitting in the Great Hall, gulping down Liver pie. It was a Tuesday and in Ron's forth year at Hogwarts. He and Harry had long since gotten over their issues about the Triwizard Tournament and were great friends again. The Yule ball was already forgotten and everyone had started to prepare for the exams.

"Okay, tell us!" Ginny said.

"No, at The Three Broomstick, Saturday!" Ron whispered.

"What is this about?" Hermione asked. Ron looked at her long enough for her to look up from her textbook, "Ron?"

He gulped as if heavily nervous.

"You'll find out soon enough"

That Saturday morning they headed to Hogsmaede and went straight to The Three Broomsticks. Hermione was worried about Ron because he had been quiet the whole week.

After settling in and getting their drinks, Ron braced himself and told his friends what had been on his mind for a very long time.

"I like a guy" he whispered. Hermione choked o her Butterbeer and they all watched him intently. _Was he serious?_

"I like Cedric Diggory and he doesn't need to know. I just thought I'd come clear."

"You mean to say – that you're gay" Ginny asked too loud.

"Yeah, I guess that's what I'm saying." Everyone at the table went quiet. They finished their drinks and went to do some last minute shopping. Hermione wandered along the road and seemed to be in a daze.

"Hermione are you alright?" Ron asked her. She gave him a glassy look and he understood that she was in shock.

"I'm fine," she mumbled and they went home. Ron thought at a point that he saw tears in Hermione's eyes but she must have blinked them away.

That night Hermione cried herself to sleep. She put a damper on her voice so that no one could hear her. The next day she stayed in her bed and on Monday she couldn't concentrate in class.

For a very long time she tried to convince him that he was wrong – that he couldn't be gay and that he was making it all up. She just couldn't understand. They had many arguments and usually Ron was mad at her and she felt sorry for making him feel so.

Pansy Parkinson eventually found out about Ron being gay and used the info to hurt Hermione. Pansy even said that Hermione made Ron gay. That was the worst thing a person could have said to Hermione. She was in continual tears for days. Hermione nearly cursed Pansy into her after life one time, when Pansy was at her game again. After that Pansy left Hermione alone.

This went on for about a year. And eventually Hermione accepted Ron for who he was. Or did she? She had her doubts and occasional fits but it was better.

_All their friends accepted it completely, why couldn't she?_

In their fifth year Hermione got a boyfriend – Fred Weasley – but it didn't feel right for her. When Fred and George left Hogwarts they broke up.

When they met Luna Hermione was happy to have a new friend with whom she can talk about how she felt. That, and she wanted someone to agree that being gay is impossible. They were a lot alike with things like favourites and live goals. So Hermione thought that she would agree about Ron's homosexuality.

But eventually Luna told everybody that she too was gay. Hermione's world came crashing down in one letter. (Luna wrote in a letter to Hermione that she was gay, because she was afraid that Hermione would preach to her.)

But that was another thing Hermione had to digest and for that she went home to her mother where she could spill her whole heart out.

Hermione returned to school very soon and got another shock when she realized that Ron had been seeing someone. Another guy in school had begun to write to Ron and he was too flattered to think of anything else.

Hermione was mad at a point because Ron had promise – not only her but also himself that he would not go into a relationship as long as there is any doubt about his sexual status. Even the slightest idea of turning back should have made him turn back.

The guy was Victor Krum!

_Him? I liked him once._ Hermione wondered.

Hermione was in an angry state for weeks and she kept telling Ron that Krum was bad news and that he was a heart breaker and she even said she hated him for doing this to her every time a new letter arrived she narrowed her eyes and threatened to burn the letters if she should ever find one herself.

But all this time she felt sick and guilty and she didn't know how to ignore it.

Then a thought came to her…

She is in love with Ron – Gay or not gay.

NO! She screamed constantly in her mind and several times into her cushions. And again her crying fits came. She was mad every time Ron touched her even if it was by accident.

She knew that Ginny already knew, it was the only thing that could explain her actions towards him and Ginny was her best friend – so she probably knew Hermione better than Hermione knew herself.

Later Hermione confessed to Luna – her second best friend and she wasn't the least surprised.

_Was it that obvious?_ She wondered for the longest time.

One day, they had transfiguration off so Hermione pulled Ron away from the group and they talked a talk that was long awaited.

"I don't know how to act around you, Ron. Especially with this thing between you and Krum. I said that I didn't want to hear anything about you two but I feel so horrible about it because I have always been able to tell you about the guys whom I like but I'm not granting you the same. I have never liked the fact that you are gay. At the beginning I tried to pretend it wasn't so. Then I convinced myself that it was only temporary or that you were only playing a trick on me. But it didn't go away and you wouldn't be so cruel as to do this trick. I wished for the longest time that you could change your mind but Luna says it's not possible and that you are as gay as gay can be. But I tried to forget that…"

"Hermione, I don't want this to come between us."

"It already IS!" she shouted, then calmed herself.

"I'm sorry" Ron whispered.

"I'm so scared Ron. I don't know what to do or say because I'm afraid I'll hurt your feelings. I really don't want to do that. I don't want to ruin what we have. This – thing – between us, this friendship – I don't want it to end. But I also don't want to shut up about it. I want you to know how I feel and I want you to respect it and do something about it. It's driving me insane. I can't handle it alone anymore; I can't keep pretending that everything's fine because it's not. I don't like being the bitch about everything just because my sense differs from everybody else's. I don't want you to hate me because I'm not telling you what you want to hear. I don't want you to be gay…" she fell into his arms and began to cry.

"Hermione, no one's expecting you to act any particular way with me. We're friends and it will stay that way. I know it's uncomfortable and it's a big thing but it's how it is. "

"Can't you change your mind?" she asked between tears.

"I don't know. I… I'm really glad that you're being so truthful and that you're telling me this because I have been wondering when you'll blow."

"I finally did." She said with a laugh.

"Yeah." He wiped her tears away and they sat in silence till the bell rang. Then Ron helped her up and he hugged her.

'We'll figure this out – you know – together!" he said as he looked her in the eye. Hermione felt herself begin to shake as he pulled her into another embrace.

This peace lasted for a long time. Christmas came and Hermione went to the burrow with Ginny, Ron, Luna and Harry. Fred and George came back for Christmas dinner and stayed for a few days. One night Mr and Mrs Weasley went to a Friends Dinner on the other side of England so they packed their bags and left the kids in the house. Besides they promised to be good. And Hermione was just as strict as Molly Weasley so she had no problem.

But the twins managed to get three bottles of Tiny Toot's Tequila. That night they played games and whenever someone lost they have to drink a shot of tequila. By the time the tequila was finished they were all giggling and jumping around like hooligans.

They eventually started to play truth and dare. That went quite extraordinary. As they slowly fell asleep, Luna began to ask questions about what every one thought about gays and all that concerned it. Eventually Hermione raised her hand and spoke her mind.

"I'm not the one to ask these things. You know that. I won't ever agree with any of you because I'm in love with Ron. And I don't think it'll ever change. So don't kill me if you don't agree with me. Okay!"

"You're in love with Ron?" Harry asked sleepily.

"Yeah, I thought you knew that. You know everything that's going on at Hogwarts!"

"Yeah I knew, I just needed to make sure." Harry replied.

Then there was a long silence while everyone passed out around the living room. Ron watched Hermione through the darkness with new eyes. He had always wondered why she acted the way she did. Now he knew. She was in love with him!

She IS in love with him!

She is in LOVE with him. . .

A/N: not done yet. I'm thinking about a proper ending – considering the end in my life hadn't happened yet. I can't just make something up because my proofreader of this story is the guy this happened to – My very best male friend. I'm a girl if you cared to know. I'm Hermione. The rest you wont know. Anyway, does anyone out there feel me? Do you understand what I'm saying here? well, you know what to do. REVIEW!

(Over and out!)


End file.
